


Fucking plants.

by ThulaCrimstone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Tension, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon Universe, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Gentleness, Graphic Description, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, Helpless Sanji, Holding Hands, Horny Sanji, Horny Zoro, Horror Elements, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Nakamaship, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other, Plants, Post-Time Skip, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slime, Tentacle Rape, hidden desire, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThulaCrimstone/pseuds/ThulaCrimstone
Summary: Sanji get raped by a plant that isn't a marimo.Zoro saves him and shows his soft side to Sanji for the first time..The nasty event causes them both to experience unwanted emotions.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. The rescue begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> This is pretty graphic, nasty and gross.  
> There are descriptions of various things that can come out of someones ass so, if you're sensitive, consider this a warning!
> 
> But, it's also kind of sweet?
> 
> Some tags are for future chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finds Sanji in the most embarrasing situation imaginable and he does what he has to do.

Zoro trudged through the forest of the island they’d stopped at. “Why’s there no big animals to hunt?” He was not about to lose to the shitty cook. What if he’d already caught something big? He’d never let Zoro live it down.

They’d been warned to not step foot on the island but the reason seemed to have been forgotten long ago by the islanders on the island before this one. Something about dangerous wildlife.  
Couldn’t be anything they couldn’t handle, though.  
It was a rather small, insignificant island. A forest in the middle surrounded by some cliffs and sandy beaches. Luffy had gone for a lap as soon as they’d arrived, screaming for adventure but had returned to the sunny quite quickly since there was nothing even remotely interesting to be found. No monsters, not even dinosaurs. Nothing that looked edible.  
The log pose would set in a few hours so the crew decided to just hang out on the Sunny.  
Zoro and Sanji, however, had insisted on going for another hunting competition. There had to be something they could catch. It had probably just hid from Luffy’s rampage through the island.

Zoro had been hunting for a few hours but had only managed to catch a weird rodent looking thing. Small but still big for a rodent. Suddenly he heard a strange sound and followed it in hopes this was finally his big catch.  
As he emerged into a clearing his eyes almost popped out of his face at the sight before him and his face flushed completely red.

On the ground, in front of him, was the cook. Completely naked. His arms held down by green vines wrapped around him. More vines held his legs. One leg stretched out on the ground and one bended above him, spreading him open to another vine, a bit thicker than the others, sliding steadily in and out of his...ass. Sanji’s head turned to the side with a sheen of sweat and traces of tears on his cheeks. In Front of his face was a pool of vomit mixed with yellow goop. Sanji’s eye was glazed and dark, hooded by his lid and long blonde lashes. His face and chest flushed pink and his abdomen and stomach covered with both dried, crusty and fresh liquid cum. He moaned and mewled helplessly at the invading vine in time with its thrusts. His abdomen enlarged like it was being filled up from inside. Zoro could even see some movement there.

The swordsman stood frozen in shock for a few moments as Sanji’s eye met his.

“Zorohhhh…” Sanji moaned, his voice hoarse and wanton.  
His limp body shuddered as he ejaculated with Zoro’s name on his lips. His cum stained slightly pink as if there was blood mixed in.

Zoro came back to his senses and drew his swords. He growled as he made quick work of the freaky plant, chopping off all the vines holding Sanji and cleaving the weird bulb they seemed to sprout from cleanly in six. The plant oozed yellow goo from every cut and all vines laid limply on the ground.

“Cook!” Zoro turned to Sanji, equally as limp on the ground. Judging from the mess of cum all over his torso this had been going on for a while.

“P...pull it out.” Sanji pleaded quietly and Zoro’s eye went wide. “Oh.” He realized. “Can you move?”  
“No.” The cook breathed. 

Made sense he’d been paralysed somehow. If not he’d never been caught like this.  
Zoro swallowed loudly as he kneeled between the cooks limp legs, spread open on the ground. His spent cock laying on his wet abs and his most private place stretched and invaded by a green vine about the thickness of the ropes on a ship.

Zoro grabbed the vine and Sanji drew a shaky breath.  
“Slowly!” A pleading eye full of fear locked with Zoro’s.

“Mmm.” The swordsman just hummed in response and started pulling slowly at the bizarre green tentacle. Sanji convulsed slightly and wretched and heaved, his face turned to his side. His breathing seemed laboured and painful. Zoro had pulled as far as his arm could extend so he let go and took a new grip close to where the vine disappeared into the cooks' abused hole. He let the cooks breathing normalize before slowly pulling again. 

This time Sanji shuddered and threw up. Yellow goop gushing from his mouth as he heaved. A cold sweat breaking out over his whole body as the colour drained from him and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...does anyone even want me to continue this?


	2. The rescue concludes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro keeps his cool and Sanji gets to experience an unexpected caring side of him.

Zoro stilled, then put his hand on the cooks chest, making sure his heart was still beating. It was. He was just out cold.

“ _Probably for the best while I get this thing out of him._ ” Zoro thought and continued his slow pulling. He pulled and pulled. Carefully. Sometimes brown colored goop drizzled out. It was gross but Zoro didn’t care about grabbing the shit stained vine. He’d seen worse and it was the cook after all. He could do it for his nakama. Besides, of course there’d be shit in there. He was just glad to not see any blood. The cook wasn’t broken inside.

Zoro was concerned about just how far this fucking thing had snaked itself inside the helpless cook when his pulling met some resistance. He frowned at the sudden obstruction and pulled a bit harder but still as careful and slow as before.

He watched, flustered, as Sanji’s pink rim stretched wider as the vine swelled in size and tapered off again. The pink hole closing up slightly behind a bulge in the vine.

“ _Looks like something’s in there. A seed?_ ” Zoro released and pulled out another egg-like bulge of the vine. And another, and another. After about fifteen of them Sanji’s hole widened even more as it stretched around the biggest bulge yet and then the vine popped out with a plop as more brownish yellow goo gushed out of the cooks loose hole.

Along with the goo came round dark green balls with little yellow nubs on them. “ _Seeds._ ” Zoro mumbled. The cooks abdomen was still slightly enlarged although all of the vine was out of him.

“ _There’s more in there._ ” Zoro thought even as there were no more seeds plopping out of the cook. “ _Should get them all out._ ” His intuition told him.

He gently put his hand on the blonde man's stomach, right below his ribs, ignoring the mess of dried and wet cum, and pressed gently. He couldn’t feel any balls so he moved lower, carefully massaging and pushing Sanji’s insides until another seed plopped out. He kept slowly massaging the cum drenched abdomen while more seeds kept coming out.

“Nnnghhh…” Sanji shook and woke. He looked down his body to see Zoro’s hand stroking his body.

“What the hell you doing pervy marimo!?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Never thought I’d be your fucking midwife, curly, but I’m helping you give birth here. You’re now the proud mother of…” Zoro did a quick estimated count and winced “about 60 gross seed balls. And you’ve got more on the way.” Zoro picked up one of the slimy seeds and tossed onto Sanji’s chest.

Sanji’s eye focused on the weird object and a look of disgust came on to his face.

“Ewww, get that thing off me.” He weakly tried to squirm it off but he could only manage a slight wiggle. The seed didn’t roll off him. Zoro swiped it off to the side.

The cook met his eye again. “How do you know there’s more? How many?”

“I can feel them and I don’t know but…”Zoro moved to sit on his knees beside Sanji. He slid his hands under the cooks head and back and carefully lifted his torso off the ground. Then he moved in behind Sanji’s back, settling down with his knees on either side of Sanji's hips and rested the cooks naked, limp body against his chest. 

“What the hell ,ero marimo?! Wanna cuddle?!” Sanji croaked out as loud as he could. Not very loud at all.

“Shut up, Curly. It’ll be faster and easier this way.” Zoro retorted with clear annoyance. 

Sanji felt the resonance of his low voice vibrate against his naked back, His naked back that was now skin to skin with Zoro’s damn cleavage that he sported in that robe he wore.

Hot skin against hot clammy skin. Sanji’s body was unbearably sensitive and he could even feel Zoro’s nipples poke into his shoulder blades.

He shuddered at the sensation and stiffened slightly as Zoro’s strong hands came to grip his legs, under his thighs to lift them over the swordsman’s own so Sanji was straddled over his lap. 

Zoro spread their legs further with his own. “Hmm.” he hummed thoughtfully and grabbed the underside of Sanji’s knees, leaning harder into his back.

He lifted the cooks knees up against his chest as the cook whined at the embarrassing position. Zoro moved his left arm to hold both of Sanji’s long legs. One knee over his elbow and one in his hand, keeping the legs spread as far as the length of his arm would allow.

His right hand was now free to find its way back to Sanji’s cum crusted abdomen. He could still feel several hard, nubby seeds in there.

“Can you hold on, cook?” Zoro asked carefully while lifting the cook’s limp arms up around his neck. “I’m gonna hoist you up a bit.” 

Sanji gripped weakly around Zoro’s broad neck as he was jostled up a bit higher and Zoro leaned forward slightly to bend the cook in over himself a bit.

“Shit.” The cook hissed at the incredibly embarrassing position.

“That’s the idea.” Zoro exasperatedly sighed. “Now, can you push?” His face heated at the compromising position they were in. His right hand prodded gently around Sanji’s abdomen, feeling for the invading globes. 

He could feel the cook’s abs tighten as he pushed weakly to expel the invading plant matter.

A splotch was heard and Zoro reached down to feel a warm, wet seed on the ground under Sanji’s ass. “It’s working.” the swordsman mumbled.

As Sanji pushed again, Zoro brought his fingers up to feel at Sanji’s soft hole carefully for the expulsion of the balls. The cooks loose rim opened up and another slimy seed popped out.

“Hahhh..hahh don’t touch me there.” Sanji panted, clearly very sensitive.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure.” Zoro mumbled and moved his hand back to the cooks abdomen to massage and poke, trying to assess how many seeds were left. Maybe ten? “Almost done, curly. You’re doing good.” He whispered too tenderly in Sanji’s ear, blushing at himself. If the cook wasn’t practically paralyzed he’d kicked his head in already.

Sanji’s pushed a bit harder every time he shat out another slimy seed. Were they bigger than before? Zoro felt the seeds on the ground and noticed them getting bigger and the nubs longer. They’d already grown a bit inside, trying to lodge themself in the intestine.

“ _Disgusting things._ ” Zoro thought. He thanked his intuition for telling him to get the seeds out as fast as possible. If not, the cook might have eventually turned into a bloody flower bed.

“Just a couple more.” Zoro whispered as Sanji pushed harder, moaning at the large seeds passing slowly through his oversensitized rectum. 

Sanji’s spent aching dick twitched slightly at the sensation amplified by Zoro’s hot chest pressed against him and his warm breath on his cheek. His fingers now weakly gripping the soft strands of Zoro’s hair. The cook was breathing hard.

The heightened intensity of the situation, the cook’s long fingers gently pulling his hair, the breathy moans and sobs coming from the blonde broke Zoro’s resolve to stay unbothered and he felt the fire he’d been determined to stifle fan up in the pit of his stomach, pooling heat and making his cock start to swell. “ _No, shit. That’s not what this is!_ ” He mentally reprimanded himself, disgusted at not being able to hold back his lust for the way too erotic cook. Zoro closed his eyes, willed his erection to subside and focused on just making sure all the seeds came out as he massaged and prodded Sanji’s lower abdomen. Dangerously low, just above his pink, soft cock. “Just one left, I think.” Zoro said in a voice that tried to be steady and reassuring.

Sanji pushed as hard as he could. Bearing down with gritted teeth. He was still very weakened. He stopped and gasped for a few seconds then pushed again. “Nnngghhh...I can’t. Marimo…” Sanji groaned desperately and Zoro swallowed hard before bringing his hand back down to Sanji’s ruined hole. 

Shit, the cook was so soft and loose, now. His insides poking out slightly. Zoro clenched his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.” He whispered hoarsely and slipped his finger into Sanji, feeling for the last seed. 

It was there, not too far in. He could reach it. With two fingers he could reach in to pull at the long knobs and as Sanji pushed, Zoro pulled and the last grotesque seed was expelled, as well as part of his insides. Zoro let go of the seed and moved his hand back to the cook's wrecked hole, shocked to feel his prolapse but gently pushing it back in with his fingers to make sure he couldn’t feel any more seeds in there. He couldn’t, even though he quickly reached in as far as he could, for a moment pushing his whole hand into Sanji as the cook spasmed, moaned and gasped. 

He prodded the cook's abdomen again. “Relax your abs, curly. I need to feel your insides to make sure the seeds are all out.” He’d felt Sanji dripping cum on his hand as he’d brought it back up and now he could see the fresh white drops glistening in the light of the beginning sunset.

Sanji mewled and relaxed his body completely, his head now laying back on Zoro’s shoulder while he panted hard.

Zoro tried hard to not think about how that hot, wet hole would feel around his cock. Shit. He needed to calm down. Had the cook just come from his hand inside him, though? Best to not think about that. He'd risk getting hard again.

Zoro reached out to grab a rag that was once a part of Sanji’s shirt. He scolded himself mentally for his impure thoughts and focused on gently wiping the cum and goo off Sanji's body. He brought the thin rag down to wipe between his legs too. Sanji was mewling in protest but Zoro didn’t care as he wiped carefully around Sanji’s hole and could feel it still loose and prolapsed again. He pushed at it gently and whispered with a blush on his cheeks. “Suck it in, cook.”

Sanji’s body stiffened slightly and he clenched to pull himself inside.

“That thing tried to turn you inside out.” Zoro tried to lighten the mood in what he immediately, after saying it, realized wasn’t exactly the best way.

Sanji was still a panting mess, now completely red out of embarrassment.

Zoro turned to set the cook down on a patch of dry, clean, grass. Helping him balance himself upright but slightly hunched over. Untying his sash, unbuttoning and shrugging off his robe, Zoro then draped it over the cooks shoulders, lifting the limp arms to help them through the sleeves. He buttoned it up all the way and tied the sash around himself again.

“Why are you…?” Sanji asked, embarrassed and slightly annoyed at needing to be dressed like a toddler.

“Your fancy clothes are just fancy shreds now so unless you want me to carry you back naked, shut up and wear this.” Zoro replied smugly. Sanji's clothes must have been ripped off him by the agressive tendrils. They didn't even resemble clothes anymore, just tattered pieces of cloth scattered around them.

“Hnn.” Sanji resigned but wiggled and squirmed in weak protest as Zoro lifted him up princess style. One hand on his back and one behind his knees again. “Oi oi! What!?” the cook protested.

“Cook. Shut. Up... Unless you want your ass falling back out again and your bleeding cock rubbing against my back you’ll let me carry you like this. At least until you can walk on your own.” Zoro said firmly.

Sanji went totally quiet and beet red. The marimo had a point. “The shoreline is that way.” Sanji tilted his head back as indication and Zoro actually started walking in the right direction without another word.

Shortly they arrived at the beach. Zoro crouched by the water, sparkling gold in the sunset, to wet an end of his sash. With Sanji still held in his lap he used the wet cloth to wipe the embarrased cooks face clean. None of them spoke. Sanji's eyes cast down and not daring to meet the swordsmans soft gaze. He didn't want to see if there was pity there. Zoro stood back up and renewed his grip on Sanji. Now holding him tighter and closer than before. Then they started walking along the beach again, following the shoreline towards the setting sun as per Sanji’s instruction.

Zoro had been thinking and walking quietly with the exhausted cook in his arms. “Let’s just say it tried to eat you, curly.” He finally said.

“Mmm.” Sanji could only agree. He’d die if anyone else found out what had actually happened to him and Zoro knew that too.

After they'd continued walking for a short while in the sunset, Sanji had fallen asleep. His head being pillowed on the swordsman’s shoulder, as he was breathing softly on his tanned skin. Zoro's hand came up to bury its strong fingers in the cooks soft, sweat damp, blonde hair. He held him closer and gently massaged the slumbering cooks scalp. Zoro was experiencing a tempest of emotions today but he knew it must be even worse for Sanji. He did care about the idiot love cook, despite how much he tried to act indifferent. 

Zoro walked up the beach as it elevated over the sea and turned to a cliffy shoreline. As he crested the hill the Sunny came into view where it was anchored further down at the edge of a small cliff. Zoro lowered his hand from Sanji's soft hair to grip his shoulder instead.

“Ooooi! Zoro and Sanji’s back!” Usopp yelled from the crows nest.

“Meeeaaat! Did they catch any meat!?” Luffy yelled excitedly.

“Naah...looks like Zoro just caught...Sanji.” The sniper explained, clearly amused.

“Hmm? But we can’t eat Sanji.” The captain whined, disappointed.

“Are they hurt?!” The little doctor asked, worried.

“I think you should go have a look at Sanji. Zoro looks fine.” Usopp replied.

“Oooo!” Chopper acknowledged and jumped off the ship to sprint towards the approaching couple. “Oooi, Zoro!” He yelled until he met up with them. “Is Sanji OK?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. He’s fine, just sleeping.” Zoro assured.

“What happened? I should check on him.” Chopper continued, clearly still worried.

“He’s fine. The idiot was just almost eaten by a plant but I made chopped salad out of it!” Zoro grinned and lied smoothly. He knew the cook would rather die than have everyone know he’d been raped by a plant.

“Oooooh Zoro, you’re sooo cool!” Chopper squealed with sparkling eyes as they trudged to the ship. 

Zoro hoisted Sanji on his shoulder as he climbed aboard. Their nakama gathered round and Zoro gave his explanation again, warning everyone to not go in the forest. “The plant paralyzes you and then eats you.” He warned as Chopper and Brook wailed in terror.

“Uhhgg. So damn noisy.” The cook complained as he woke up on the deck chair that Zoro had placed him in.

“But what happened to your clothes, Sanji-kun?” Robin mused, clearly fascinated by this gruesome story.

“Aah, Robin-chwan! I guess not even plants want to eat candy with the wrapper still on!” The cook chuckled idiotically.

“Oh, you’re candy now?” Zoro deadpanned and scoffed.

“Shut up marimo! Your damn, savage plant cousin tried to eat me!” The cook yelled with sharp teeth.

“Hmmph. Maybe I should have just let it.” Zoro answered defiantly.

“Zoroooo!” Chopper cried as the swordsman shrugged and walked away. 

“ _Back to normal, I guess._ ” Zoro thought as he found a spot to nap in. “ _Probably for the best._ ” He dozed off. He was exhausted from the gruesome ordeal too.

The log pose had already set by the time they made it back to the Sunny so they sailed away and left the island of rape plants behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things will be revealed as our boys struggle to come to terms with what happened in coming chapters.


	3. The aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with feelings and have a heart-to-heart for the first time ever.
> 
> Their "thuth time" leads to unexpected consequenses.

Sanji startled awake with a gasp. Covered in cold sweat he woke from the nightmare that had tormented him every night since almost being turned into fertilizer. I was just three days ago.

After returning to the Sunny, Chopper had tested his blood and developed an antidote to the paralysis compound and Sanji had been to normal in a couple of hours. If the doctor had also noticed the aphrodisiac element Sanji wasn’t sure. The Chopper hadn’t mentioned anything about it. Sanji was worried it might still be affecting him.

Usopp had insisted that Sanji tried to identify the plant from one of his books on carnivorous and dangerous plants. Sanji had turned through the pages and there he saw it, but he kept going. “Nah, it’s not in here, sorry.” He lied. He could have pointed out any other plant but seeing the creepy vines with a clear depiction of its seeds had made him lose his wits.

“Aahh, well it’s a big world.” Usopp had sighed.

Later, Sanji had gone to look in the book again, secretly. What he read horrified him.

The plant used a combination of paralysing poison and strong aphrodisiac to capture its victims and impregnate them with about 100 seeds. After inserting the seeds it would bury the victim alive in a shallow grave to act as an incubator, keeping the victim paralyzed with a steady injection of the “sap”. The seeds would soon sprout in the helpless victims body and burst out of the guts as they quicly grew. Usually the victim was still alive. It only took a couple of days. The body would serve as nutrients for the sprouts until they matured and crawled away using their vines to find their own hunting spot. Also, the seeds grew very rapidly. Making it hard to expel them if not done quickly enough. “If Zoro hadn’t found me.” He shivered. 

Knowing this could have been his faith, Sanji now woke in cold sweat every night from the nightmare of plants bursting out of his abdomen, ripping him open, blood and guts gushing out of his paralysed body. It was horrible. But, maybe, the worst part of the dreams were how they started.

Zoro’s strong hands caressing his torso while he thrusted into him, filling him completely. Making him moan and quiver in extacy. Shit. That cursed hell plant had fucked up his mind.

Something he wanted to forget and never admit to himself were the thoughts he’d really had while that demon plant had drugged and raped him.

He told himself that it was only because it was a green plant and Zoro was a plant too, that his mind had conjured up images of Zoro while his body had been fucked into oblivion. In his pleasue hazed mind it had been Zoro inside him. At least all the times he’d felt really good. He’d been raped for a long time to the fantasy of Zoro being the one planting his seed in him and not the demon vine.

When Zoro had come into his vision, standing there in the flesh, Sanji had come just from the sight of him. He’d been so far gone but as soon as the invading vine stopped moving inside him he’d managed to return to reality. He’d known it wasn’t Zoro in him all the time but he’d somehow preferred the fantasy. He’d been quite shocked by the realization that he actually found Zoro to be a very sexy...man...plant. Yeah, Sanji had decided that Zoro was a plant. Because Sanji was not attracted to men. However, there were plenty of beautiful flowers in the world and Zoro was just one of them. Just like that. Simple. Because Sanji was NOT attracted to men. 

But, maybe, sometimes he was reminded of how Zoro’s strong, hot chest had felt against his back, how his hot breath in his ear had made his whole body quiver as his strong fingers gently stroked his abs and how soft his hair was when Sanji saw the swordsman topless and sweaty on the deck. Sanji refused to acknowledge that, maybe, this attraction had always been there. Hidden deep in his, more or less, subconscious mind.

Sanji got out of his bunk and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt that he left unbuttoned. He was only going out for a smoke to calm his mind and his nerves. He stepped out on deck, lit up and took a deep drag. He could feel eyes on him. Or, one eye rather. Zoro was on watch and Sanji could feel him being watched from the crowsnest right now. He didn’t look up but there was something bothering him. His own conscience.

He’d never actually thanked Zoro for saving his life. He’d been thinking about what would’ve happened if the roles had been reversed. Zoro had been so sincere then and hadn’t mocked Sanji for the incident a single time. And Sanji felt safe. Zoro would take their secret to the grave. Sanji hadn’t really expected it.

Had it been him finding Zoro in that situation he’d probably ridiculed him mercilessly. Not in front of the crew but he could have used it as ammunition to crush Zoro any time they got into one of their spats. Zoro hadn’t even insinuated.

Sanji didn’t think he could’ve even done what Zoro had done to him. Not because he didn’t care but because of his own insecurities about touching another man in that way. A naked, helpless clearly aroused man. Zoro would have been dragged back to the Sunny looking pregnant and needing emergency surgery to survive. Then everyone would have known what had happened.

But now they’d been insulting each other like normal since Sanji had been up and back to his usual routine. It made Sanji feel bad. Was he really that shitty and was Zoro really that...amazing? It was humbling.

Sanji realized how insecure he was and Zoro seemed steady as a rock. Even if Sanji’d been found in the most humiliating situation imaginable the marimo hadn’t changed his respect or view of Sanji. In combination with the dreams and fantasies, these realizations about his same age nakama sometimes made Sanji feel like Zoro had replaced all that demon seed in his stomach with butterflies.

It made Sanji nervous, yes, but it was a warm tingly nervousness he just shouldn’t be feeling for another man. Anyway, Zoro obviously didn’t seem to share that feeling and Sanji was both disappointed and grateful. 

In any case, Sanji didn’t want to feel like a lesser man so he decided to get it together and really thank Zoro, whether it was necessary or not. He crushed out his cig and walked in to the galley to get a bottle of whiskey. The expensive stuff that he’d kept hidden in the pantry.

  
  


Zoro watched Sanji smoke and head into the galley. While he might seem like the perfect picture of composure and confidence on the outside that was far from the truth.

Ever since he’d met the cook he’d found him attractive. Looks, attitude, the general energy he exudes. Except for that goddamn way he turned into a complete idiot in front of any woman he found attractive. I always annoyed the shit out of Zoro. The cook was just so blatantly not into men. 

Not that Zoro was gay. He could find people physically attractive but wouldn’t really be interested unless they had other, more important qualities. Strength and fighting skills were important to raise attractiveness. And when it came to the cook his food was incredible. His skills were just sexy. The more he knew about him, the more attractive Sanji became. Except for the damn smarming for women and letting them use him constantly. Zoro couldn’t help but jab the cook verbally everytime. Or just calling him idiot, not even to his face yet Sanji seemed to always hear it and confront him. 

Starting dumb little spats and fights were the only way Zoro could get his hands on the cook. It was all so stupid. He’d suppressed his attraction and distracted himself with training, meditation and sleep. And booze. Lots of it. He needed it to take his mind off the cook.

Being apart for two years was just the thing he needed to clear his mind off Sanji and just focus on getting stronger. But when they’d reunited, and everything just seemed to go back to normal like they’d never been apart, Zoro felt some of his old desires return. Not just because they felt so natural together but also because Sanji had gotten even more physically attractive. Damn the cook, getting even stronger and fitter. His ass rounder and slightly bigger.

Zoro wished they could just talk like normal people. He wanted to know where Sanji had been but it was also a comfort that they were acting like always. Apparently the damn cook was even more stupidly attracted to women, though. No chance in hell for Zoro in other words.

Now, suddenly finding Sanji like that...coming uncontrollably with Zoro’s name on his lips while mercilessly fucked by a plant. A fucking plant was just...taking the cook unceremoniously. Taking what Zoro had always wanted. Making the cook moan and quake with pleasure the way Zoro had wanted ever since they became nakama. 

He’d been shocked, angry, livin in fact and...jealous. Possessive even and extremely protective. He had never imagined to see Sanji so vulnerable and helpless. Silently begging him to be saved.

Zoro was almost sorry that he was the one to had seen him that way. Just because that must have been hell for the cook. Zoro would be the last person in the world Sanji would have wanted to be saved by. Zoro would never forgive that fucking demon plant, touching Sanji in a way no one was allowed to. Out of all the emotions that had ran through him at the sight, the one he was most ashamed of was arousal. But, he couldn’t fucking help it. Right before his eyes was his deepest, darkest most secret desire. Except it should have been him inside Sanji making him produce all those delicious gasps and moans. 

Dammit, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was haunting his dreams and he’d wake up with a wet mess in his pants. He refused to touch himself. His guilt not allowing it but he felt like he was going mad.

Now watching Sanji from the crownsnest, as he came out of the galley, his shirt now buttoned, with a bottle in his hand and started climbing up towards Zoro. “ _Shit, he’s coming up here._ ” Zoro scooted away from the window to sit on the bench in the most relaxed way he thought possible. His arms on the backrest and both feet on the floor. He told himself that he was absolutely not nervous.

The hatch opened and Zoro swallowed hard despite himself. The blonde looked up and found Zoro sitting there trying to look unbothered. Sanji climbed up and walked over to him as confidently as he could. He sat down to the right of the swordsman and Zoro eyed him suspiciously. Sanji ignored how Zoro’s arm was resting on the backseat behind him, considered for a moment what to say but all he managed was “Thanks.” as he handed the fancy bottle to the marimo.

Zoro took the bottle and just hummed a “Mmm.” in acknowledgement. Their fingers brushed slightly as the bottle was passed and Sanji flinched almost unnoticeably at the contact. But Zoro noticed. “24 year single malt?” His eye widened. He opened the bottle and took a swig. It burned his throat in the best way possible and tasted complex, smooth and expensive as hell. “Damn, cook! This is the real good stuff! Where’d you get this?”

“Got it long ago and hid it in the pantry and forgot about it.” the cook shrugged.

“ _Guess he’s really grateful after all_.” Zoro thought and took another swig of the fine booze and offered it to Sanji.

The cook accepted and to a sip. “Mmm, how the fuck did I forget about this?” he mused.

“Got more? This bottle hadn’t been opened.” Zoro asked.

“Nah, I just had a sample before buying it. Was expensive as hell.” Sanji replied.

  
  


“I bet.” Zoro felt honored and warm. 

Sanji handed the bottle back and lit up a smoke. “Drink the rest. It’s yours.”

Zoro was conflicted. He wanted to down it all but he also wanted to keep it forever.

Sanji leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and smoked.

Zoro leaned back and took uncharacteristically small sips of the whiskey.

The silence spread around them. Only the sloshing of the bottle, the inhale-exhale of Sanji smoking and the waves lapping at the hull could be heard as they sat there in near silence. Both unsure of what to say next. They’d never really talked before. It was new and awkward to want to be honest.

After what felt like an eternity of listening to his own beating heart, Sanji shifted forward slightly as he was about to get up. He was abruptly stopped by Zoro’s hand coming down on his shoulder. Sanji momentarily froze, then relaxed back down, crushed out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe and leaned back.

Zoro wasn’t sure why he didn’t want the cook to leave but he felt like it was important that he stayed. Intuition again, perhaps. Now...he should say something.

“You have nightmares.” He simply stated.

“Yeah…” Sanji admitted. Zoro’s warm hand still on his shoulder.

“Tell me?” Zoro offered tentatively.

Sanji sighed and brought his left hand up to swipe Zoro’s off his shoulder but found himself just resting it on top instead. “ _The fuck am I doing?_ ” He asked himself in his head.

Zoro felt his breath hitch at the unexpected intimacy of Sanji’s touch and they sat like that for a while until Zoro pulled his hand from beneath the cook’s. Sanji began to drop his hand to get ready to leave again when it was caught in Zoro's large palm. Him bringing his hand to rest on his thigh with Sanji’s hand now laying in it, palm up. Zoro’s thumb bending slightly to push tentatively at the soft mounds of Sanji’s palm. Not gripping. Signaling “ _You’re free to pull away but I’d like you to stay._ ” Without using words. Sanji kept his hand there.

“I found the plant in a book. Apparently it inserts seeds into its victims and then buries them. They’re kept paralyzed and alive until the seeds sprout and kill you. It used the body as nutrients. The seeds grow really fast so unless you get them out quickly, you’ll need surgery to survive.” Sanji shuddered, recalling his realistic nightmares. Zoro was quiet.

“How did you know?” Sanji asked quietly.

“I didn’t. Intuition. Instinct maybe.” Zoro replied. “ _Jealousy._ ” he thought while frowning to himself. “ _I’m sorry.”_ His thumb softly caressing Sanji’s palm. They didn’t have to look at eachother now. Both staring straight ahead. Zoro could relay his sincerity by touch. Wasn’t that simpler for them? 

Sanji realized he didn’t hate it. “Not your fault, marimo.” The cook mumbled.

Zoro knew that, of course, but what he really wanted to apologize for was his jealousy, his lust and all the inappropriate feelings he’d ever had for the cook. “ _I’m still sorry._ ”

Suddenly Sanji lifted his hand away and Zoro’s slowly closed into a fist at the loss. “ _Guess that’s that.”_ The swordsman though, both relieved and disappointed while Sanji quickly got out another cigarette and lit it. Taking a drag he lowered his hand again and Zoro’s heart skipped a beat as Sanji’s fingertips softly stroked over the heel of his hand to gently push into the palm, under Zoro’s fingertips, to pry the hand back open. Zoro didn’t resist and felt Sanji’s hand coming to rest in his again. Palm to palm this time. Like they’d be holding hands but none of them gripping. Sanji could feel Zoro’s elevated pulse through his thumb that rested against his finger. He took another drag and Zoro took another swig of the expensive booze. Both men trying to calm their nerves at the unexpected increase of intimacy.

Zoro waited patiently in silence. He understood that the cook had more he wanted to say and how hard it was for him to find the words. They were the same, after all. They never spoke truthfully, sincerely with each other but always understanding the other anyway. 

At least in matters of combat, pride, nakama, rivalry. This thing happening now...was new.

As if the silence of the night had cast a spell and now was their only chance to be truthful.

Sanji felt enchanted. He’d needed to speak to someone and Zoro was his only alternative. If he confessed his dreams, Zoro might help him rationalize them away. Right? They were just dreams after all. Not like he really wanted to sleep with the idiot marimo.

Zoro felt like he still had a responsibility to the cook. To save him. He realized that even though the cooks body was free, his mind wasn’t yet. Zoro couldn’t allow himself to do a half assed job. He’d see this through to the end. Whatever it took. It was all he could do.

“I don’t think less of you.” Zoro offered, trying to spark up conversation. Comfort.

“Well I do.” Sanji sighed and rubbed his face. “ _Shit. Truth time._ ” He thought. Nervous but he might as well get it out when Zoro was offering to listen.

“I don’t know if I could have done what you did for me if that shitty plant had caught you. You would have needed Chopper to cut you open and everyone would have known what happened and I… I’d probably ridiculed you for it. I...I really am shit. You’re a better man than me, marimo.” Sanji confessed, grinding his teeth on his cigarette and rubbing at his forehead with his right hand, his left still resting in Zoro’s.

“Bullshit.” Zoro replied calmly. “You would have done what you had to do. It would have been better if it was me, anyway.” Zoro sighed.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, marimo! You can sit there and say that but you have no idea of the fucking humiliation you feel having your ass raped and being forced to enjoy it! The feeling of having something inside you like that!” Sanji spat with disgust and destain for himself.

Zoro gently squeezed the cook's hand for the first time. “I do know some things.” He said calmly. “ _Truth time._ ” Soon Sanji would feel like a better man again. Zoro didn’t see it that way but he knew the cook would.

“What the fuck do you know?” Sanji’s brow furrowed. He didn’t pull his hand away.

“I know what it feels like to have your ass fucked.” Zoro just mumbled quietly. “And I know it’s not supposed to be like it was for you.”

“You...what?!” Sanji’ eyes flew wide open. What the fuck was the marimo talking about? “But you’re a man?!”

“Does it matter?” Zoro asked bluntly.

“Yes, it fucking matters! Men aren’t supposed to...put stuff in there!” Sanji wheezed in confusion.

Zoro relaxed his hand again but Sanji’s still remained in his.

“Then why does it feel so good, shitty cook?” He retorted without animosity.

“It! No! That was the goo!” Sanji couldn’t deny it had felt really good at times but…

“That’s just how it is, cook. It’s natural.” Zoro replied.

“No way! And how the fuck do you know?” Sanji asked. Shocked but genuinely curious.

“ _Truth time_.” Zoro thought again and started telling his story.

“When I was still in the dojo where I grew up there was an older boy there I was kind of friends with. As I said I was gonna leave to become stronger, he asked me to have sex with him. I saw it as a chance to find out what all that sex stuff was about so I let him do it. I left the day after but I’m grateful to him. He taught me many things and the sex wasn’t bad. I just haven’t had much interest in doing it since then.” Zoro shrugged. 

Sani’s jaw had dropped open, his cigarette falling to the floor and his face blazing with heat. Zoro felt the cook’s hand heating up in his.

“You’re g...gay?!” Sanji stammered in chock.

“Not really. Don’t care either way.” Zoro replied matter of factly. Sanji’s hand twitched a bit. “ _He’s gonna pull away now._ ” but the hot hand stayed. Zoro glanced down at it for the first time. Curious. “Never made me feel like a woman or less of a man.”

“Why didn’t you do it with a girl?!” Sanji asked bewildered.

“There were no girls there...then. And many of the guys fooled around with each other. It just seemed normal at the time. It was just sex. Not like I was in love with the guy.” Zoro explained and the silence fell around them again for a few moments.

“Ever wanted to have sex with a guy again?” Sanji asked and held his breath. “ _Why the hell did I ask that?_ ”

“Yeah... Just one.” he said, trying to sound nonchalant but finishing the statement only in his mind. “ _You._ ” Zoro wanted to grasp the cooks hand for emphasis but refrained from making his statement too obvious.

Sanji’s hand trembled slightly in Zoro’s and he closed and opened his other one, trying to find courage to speak his darkest secret. Zoro wouldn’t judge him for it. Sanji knew that now. But, he was entering truly dangerous territory. His mouth felt dry.

“My nightmares don’t start as nightmares.” Sanji swallowed and continued. “At first they are...erotic.” He whispered and closed his eyes. “I'm being caressed here.” he stroked his right hand across his torso, circling his abs. Zoro glanced over at him. “And... I’m being kissed while I’m being...made love to.” He ended in a whisper.

“The plant is kissing you?” Zoro asked, surprised.

“Not the plant!” Sanji clenched his eyes shut harder. “You.”

Zoro startled and his hand twitched under Sanji’s. He felt his ears, neck and cheeks heating up. “Me?” he croaked and took a swig of booze. 

Sanji gently squeezed his hand. “Maybe ‘cuz you’re a plant. I don’t know!” He said in exasperation. 

Zoro scoffed at that and squeezed back. Their hands communicating what their mouths couldn’t say. “ _It’s OK._ ” “ _Go on._ ” “ _I’m listening._ ”

“When that fucking thing had me, my mind… I think I’ve gone insane…” Sanji whispered.

Zoro squeezed again, gently. “ _That’s OK._ ”

“I was thinking about you everytime it made me feel really good, in my mind it was you.” Sanji squeezed back at Zoro’s warm hand.

“Heh.” Zoro grinned. That fucking plant has nothing on me. I would’ve made it way better for you. Looked like it didn’t even bother to touch your dick.” Zoro said smugly, rubbing his thumb over Sanji’s knuckle.

This was taking a turn none of them had expected. Like they were being sucked into a whirlpool they could never surface from. Spiralling out of control and just letting themselves sink deeper. Like they never needed to breathe again. Both willing to drown. To go to the bottom of whatever this was. Like they both needed it more than air.

“You think you’re some sort of expert in bed now? After just being fucked in the ass once?” Sanji jeered.

“More of an expert than you, curly. And I fucked him too!” Zoro retorted in playful annoyance.

“You?!” Sanji felt out of his depth.

“I made him show me everything.” Zoro said somewhat proudly.

Sanji blushed again. It was true that he didn’t know anything about sex between men and no woman had ever touched him on the inside. But, Zoro had never had a woman so he didn’t know shit about that. “You don’t know anything about women.”

“Not in practice but he taught me that it’s pretty much the same. Just easier and a different hole.” Zoro shrugged.

Sanji gawked at him. No, what? You can’t make love to a woman the same way you do to a man, surely? Unthinkable. Men were all rough and hard, not soft and delicate like women. There was clearly a difference, right?

“I could...show you how it’s really done.” Zoro offered.

“Marimo…” Sanji didn’t know what to say.

“You’ve been thinking about it, right?” Zoro said knowingly.

“I haven’t...I don’t...want…” Sanji stuttered in denial but his warm hand gripped Zoro’s tighter, contradicting his words.

“Listen...cook.” Zoro sighed. “I know you’re confused as hell right now, and maybe I am too, but I’m gonna make you an offer anyway. I’ll give you three days to decide if you wanna...do it with me. I’m not gonna do it now because we can’t be sure you’re not just confused by some aftereffect of that damn goo. And I don’t...want you to carelessly do something you’ll regret and can’t undo.” They held hands tightly, feeling each other’s rapid pulse. “So, in three days, if you still want to do it. I’ll be here.” Zoro finished. “ _Well, shit. This escalated quickly._ ” Zoro thought but he wouldn’t take back his words now. He had meant it all.

Sanji was questioning his sanity more than ever. Was he actually thinking of taking up the offer?

Zoro’s stomach was in knots despite his outward calm but his trembling fingers gave away his inner turmoil. He was serious about this. This was his chance to get what he’d desired for so long and to make the cook forget about that disgusting plant. Replacing a trauma with...a more pleasant trauma? Zoro wasn’t sure what he was trying to do but he went with his gut, his intuition. This was the right thing to do and he wanted a willing Sanji so much but if Sanji turned him down, he knew they’d just go back to normal. It might take some time but the cook would distract himself with his ladies and Zoro with his training and meditation.

He could bury his desires again and Sanji would forget them too.

Not like they really had a friendship to ruin. They would still be rivals, nakama...like brothers.

Sanji cleared his throat, sat up straighter and turned himself toward Zoro who looked over at him, their gazes meeting for the first time since Sanji had sat down with Zoro.

“It’s a big decision.” Sanji said matter of factly. “A big investment.” He glanced at the bottle in Zoro’s left hand. “I wouldn't take such a risk without knowing what I was getting. Wouldn’t buy expensive ingredients without a sample first.” He explained thoughtfully, his heart speeding in expectation. Zoro would understand.

Zoro turned to Sanji fully, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “What kind of sample do you have in mind?” One eyebrow lifting.

“I...I’m not sure.” Sanji blushed.Suddenly second guessing himself.

“OK, how about this?” Zoro pulled Sanji’s hand over his lap and made him lean over, then released his hand to grab his slim waist with both his hands to lift the cook up onto his lap. Zoro’s chest pressed against Sanji’s back as the swordsman breathed hotly on the cook’s neck and he slowly moved his hands from the waist to feel at the toned torso. Gliding over every muscle. “Is this your dream?” Zoro asked, his breath hot in Sanji’s ear and his low voice vibrating in Sanji’s back. 

Sanji let out a gasp. “Yes.” He admitted, his breath becoming heavier.

“Do I touch you like this?” Zoro let his hands wander down the cooks quivering abdomen to caress the inside of both his strong thighs, feeling the muscles contract as he went back up on the outside, on the side of Sanji’s hips and back up again over his abs and chest. He kissed and licked at Sanji’s flushed neck, sucking slightly at the flesh and nipping teasingly at where his neck met his shoulder.

Sanji couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips. He turned his flushed face towards the swordsman who was now softly caressing his nipples through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Circling the hard nubs, sending sparks of arousal to his groin.

The cook was already visibly turned on and Zoro wondered if it was supposed to happen this quickly. Maybe the goo was really still affecting him?

Sanji’s dark, half lidded eyes closed as he leaned in to meet Zoro’s lips. Hot and soft. They pressed their lips together and moved slightly against each other in a rather chaste kiss. Zoro letting Sanji lead. Not wanting to take it further in case the cook wasn’t ready. 

Then, Sanji broke the kiss and licked his lips. “ _Tastes like fine, expensive whiskey._ ” He thought and brought his lips to Zoro’s again. This time licking into his lips as Zoro opened up to welcome Sanji’s hot tongue, sliding against his, swirling hungrily against each other’s.

“ _He tastes so fucking good._ ” They both thought in unison. Unaware of their perfect synchronicity.

They kissed hungrily for a moment. Sanji’s hands lifted to grip Zoro’s hair. Zoro holding the heated cook's body closely against him. Down on his groin and his hardening cock, digging into Sanji’s amazing, soft ass cheek.

And Sanji felt it. He himself, rock hard in his pants. 

Zoro refrained from grinding into the cook and Sanji held himself back from grinding down on the hard swordsman even though their instincts told them to rut and moan louder.

Zoro broke the kiss and cupped his hand around Sanji’s jaw. He stroked his thumb, softly, over the cooks slightly swollen, pink lips in a wordless apology then moved his hands to Sanji’s hot back and pushed him up, off his lap.

“Whaaat?!” Sanji whipped around to stare at him, feeling rejected and burned. As he was met with the swordsman’s eye, half lidded with its pupil blown wide, his chest heaving with hot breaths and the visible tenting in his pants, Sanji swallowed his words.

“You better go before I lose control, cook.” Zoro growled in a way too sexy, deep voice.

It made Sanji want to pounce on him and devour him but he realized that Zoro was right. This was the time to stop. Before they really started touching each other. Sanji found himself thinking that Zoro looked absolutely delicious and he even thought about dropping to his knees to taste and swallow him down. He tried to compose himself.

“What if I don’t come back in three days?” He asked.

“Then we’ll forget about this and pretend it never happened.” Zoro rumbled quietly.

“I’ll be back, marimo. Prepare yourself.” Sanji boldly proclaimed as he lit up another smoke and started walking to the hatch.

“Sure.” Zoro replied somewhat sarcastically. As soon as Sanji was out of their little bubble the spell would be broken and the cooks' sanity would return. Zoro was sure. 

He watched Sanji climb down and give him a smirk before closing the hatch and disappearing from sight. Zoro willed himself to not rub his hand over the bulge in his pants. He took a swig of the half empty bottle and put the cork back in. He’d save it. In case he needed it three days from now. He walked over to grab one of the heavier weights to distract his mind and his body from the effects the cook had had on him. 

“ _Three days and then we’ll really know._ ” He thought then focused all his attention on counting his reps.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
